In today's voice over IP (VoIP) environment, provisioning of VoIP phones is typically a “high touch” process. Typically, a truck rolls and or an on-site technician must be sent to a customer's premises in order that the VoIP phone may be installed and configured by the on-site technician so that the VoIP phone may provide the particular services desired by a user. The VoIP phone must then be provisioned at a feature server before the VoIP phone may operate on a communication network or use the features provided by a feature server. This requirement for truck rolls and on-site technicians makes the provisioning process both costly and time consuming.